wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Walka Północy z Południem/Cz.1/09
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Walka Północy z Południem Oczekiwanie. Takieto były pierwsze następstwa szlachetnego popędu, pod wpływem którego James Burbank usamowolnił niewolników swoich, zanim armia federalna opanowała terytoryum. Teraz Texar i jego stronnicy władali miastem i hrabstwem. Można było przewidzieć, że sobie pozwolą na wszelkie gwałty, do jakich będzie ich parła brutalna i gruba natura, to jest na najstraszniejsze nadużycia. Jakkolwiek nie udało się Hiszpanowi wskutek swoich mętnych denuncyacyj pozbawić Burbanka wolności, dopiął jednak celu, wyzyskując stan umysłów w Jacksonville, gdzie znaczna część ludności była rozjątrzona zachowaniem się urzędników w sprawie właściciela Camdless-Bay. Po uwolnieniu kolonisty, przeciwnika niewolnictwa, który ogłosił emancypacyą w całej swojej posiadłości, – nordzisty, trzymające go jawnie z Północą. Texar podburzył całą tłuszczę nieuczciwych ludzi i zrewolucyonizował miasto. Doprowadziwszy w ten sposób do obalenia władz tak bardzo skompromitowanych, postawił ich w miejscu najczerwieńszych ze swojej partyi i utworzył z nich komitet, w którym mieszkańcy posiedli władzę wraz z Florydczykami, pochodzenia hiszpańskiego. Dokonawszy tego, Texar zapewnił sobie współudział milicyi, podżeganej już od dawna i trzymającej z pospólstwem. Obecnie los wszystkich mieszkańców hrabstwa był w jego rękach. Należy dodać, że postąpienie Jamesa Burbanka nie pozyskała uznania większości kolonistów, którzy posiadali majątki po obu stronach rzeki Ś-go Jana. Lękali się oni przez swoich niewolników być zmuszeni pójść w jego ślady. Większa część plantatorów, stronników niewolnictwa, zdecydowanych walczyć z dążnościami unionistów, śledziła z niesłychanem rozjątrzeniem pochód armij federalnych. Dlatego chcieli oni, żeby Floryda opierała się tak samo, jak się jeszcze opierały inne Państwa Południowe. O ile na początku wojny ta kwestya niewolnictwa może była obojętną, o tyle teraz skwapliwie cisnęli się pod sztandar Jeffersona Davisa. Gotowi byli popierać działania rokoszan przeciw rządowi Abrahama Lincolna. W tych warunkach, wyda się to naturalnem że Texar, wyzyskując przekonania i interesa obrońców wspólnej sprawy, zdołał narzucić swoję osobę, jakkolwiek znajdowała ona tak mało uznania. Odtąd mógł już działać jako pan – nietyle dla zorganizowania oporu przy współudziale Południowców i dla odparcia flotylli komandora Dupont, jak dla zadowolenia swych złych skłonności. Ztądto, mając nienawiść do rodziny Burbanków, na akt wyzwolenia plantacyi Camdless-Bay, odpowiedział Texar tym nakazem, zmuszającym wszystkich wyzwoleńców do wydalenia się z terytoryum, w ciągu 48-iu godzin. Postępując w ten sposób, mówił on – bronię interesu kolonistów, bezpośrednio zagrożonych. Tak, oni muszą być zadowoleni z tego postanowienia, którego pierwszem następstwem będzie powstrzymanie buntu niewolników w całem Państwie florydzkiem. Większość przyklasnęła więc bez zastrzeżeń temu nakazowi Texara, jakkolwiek był on despotyczny. Tak! byłto nakaz despotyczny, niecny, niedozniesienia! James Burbank był w swojem prawie, usamowalniając niewolników. Po wszystkie czasy służyło mu to prawo. Mógł korzystać z niego, jeszcze zanim wojna o niewolnictwo wszczęła się w Stanach-Zjednoczonych. Nic nie powinno stać ponad tem prawem. Krok Texara nigdy nie będzie uznany za słuszny, ani nawet za legalny. Przedewszystkiem Camdless-Bay miało być pozbawione swoich naturalnych obrońców. Z tego względu, Hiszpan dopiął celu w zupełności. Zrozumiano w Camdless-Bay, że może należało Burbankowi czekać dnia, kiedy by mógł działać bezpiecznie; ale, jak wiadomo, oskarżony, przed sądem Jacksonvilskim, o postępowanie sprzeczne ze swemi zasadami, zniewolony do wprowadzenia w czyn tych zasad i, niemogąc zapanować nad oburzeniem, publicznie wyjawił swe przekonania i publicznie nadał wolność murzynom z Camdless-Bay. Fakt ten tak dalece pogorszył położenie Burbanków oraz ich gości, że należało zdecydować się spiesznie, co robić w tych okolicznościach. Przedewszystkiem przedysputowano tegoż jeszcze wieczoru kwestyą: czy cofnąć akt emancypacyi? Nie! Toby nie zmieniło stanu rzeczy. Texar nie uwzględniłby tego spóźnionego kroku. Zresztą, cała miejscowa ludność, dowiedziawszy się o nakazie, wydanym przeciwko niej przez nowe władze Jacksonvillskie, poszłaby śladem Zermy; wszyscy murzyni podarliby akty wyzwolenia. Żeby nieopuszczać Camdless-Bay, żeby ich nie wygnano z terytoryum, powróciliby do stanu niewoli, w oczekiwaniu dnia, kiedy na mocy ustawy, danej przez Państwo, mieliby prawo być wolnymi i żyć na wolności, gdzieby im się podobało. Po cóż to wszystko? Zdecydowani bronić wraz ze swym dawnym panem plantacyi, która się stała ich prawdziwą ojczyzną, nie będąż jej bronili równie gorliwie teraz, jako wyzwoleńcy? Owszem, bezwątpienia; Zerma ręczyła za to. James Burbank powziął więc przekonanie, że nie powinien cofnąć faktu dokonanego. Wszyscy byli jego zdania i nie pomylili się, nazajutrz bowiem, gdy się rozgłosiło nowe postanowienie komitetu Jacksonvillskiego, całe Camdless-Bay składało dowody poświęcenia i wierności. Gdyby Texar chciał wprowadzić w czyn swój wyrok, miano mu stawić opór; gdyby chciał użyć siły, umianoby odpowiedzieć siłą! – Zresztą, wypadki znaglają nas do szybkiego działania, – rzekł Edward Carrol. Za dwa dni, może za 24-y godzin, roztrzygną one kwestyą niewolnictwa we Florydzie. Pojutrze flota federalna może wtargnąć do ujść St.-Johnu, a wtedy… – A jeśli milicye, poparte oddziałami konfederatów, zechcą stawić opór?… – zauważył pan Stannard. – Jeśli się będą opierały, to opór ich nie może długo trwać, – odpowiedział Edward Carrol. Bez statków, bez kanonierek, jakżeby się mogły oprzeć przemarszowi komandora Dupont, wylądowaniu pułków Shermana, zajęciu portów Fernandina, Jacksonville, albo Ś-go Augustyna? Zająwszy te punkta, federaliści staną się panami Florydy. Wtedy Texar i jego zausznicy znajdą jedyny ratunek w ucieczce. – Ach, gdybyż można schwytać tego człowieka! – zawołał James Burbank. Zobaczymy, czy wpadłszy w ręce sprawiedliwości federalnej, powoła się jeszcze na alibi, dla uniknięcia kary za swoje zbrodnie!… Noc minęła spokojnie; ale jakże się lękały pani Burbankowa i miss Alicya! Nazajutrz, dnia 1-go marca, czatowano na pogłoski, jakie mogły nadejść z okolicy; nie dlatego jednak, żeby coś groziło plantacyi owego dnia. Wyrok Texara nakazywał wydalić wyzwoleńców w ciągu 48-iu godzin. James Burbank zdecydowany oprzeć się temu rozkazowi, miał dosyć czasu dla zorganizowania środków obrony, w granicach możności. Głównie chodziło o zdobycie wiadomości z teatru wojny, gdyż lada chwila mogły one zmienić stan rzeczy. James Burbank wraz ze szwagrem, wsiadłszy na koń, skierowali się prawym brzegiem St-Johnu ku ujściu rzeki, dla zbadania o jaki dziesiątek mil to rozszerzenie się basenu, które jest zakończone cyplem góry San-Pablo, w miejscu gdzie się wznosi latarnia morska. Mijając Jacksonville, położone na przeciwnym brzegu, z łatwością spostrzegliby, czy na gromadzenie statków nie wskazuje na jaki zamach ludności na Camdless-Bay. W pół godziny, obaj, przekroczywszy granice plantacyi posuwali się dalej ku północy. W tym samym czasie, pani Burbankowa i Alicya, krążąc po parku, rozmawiały ze sobą. Pan Stannard usiłował uspokoić je trochę, ale daremnie; miały bowiem przeczucie bliskiej katastrofy. Zerma poszła pomiędzy baraki, chcąc zobaczyć, co się tam dzieje. Jakkolwiek murzyni wiedzieli już o grożącym im wygnaniu, niezważając na to, powrócili do zwykłych zajęć. Ponieważ, zarówno jak ich dawny pan, byli zdecydowani bronić się, jakiemże prawem wygnanoby wolnych ludzi z przybranej ojczyzny? Zerma uspokoiła w tem względzie swoję panią, zapewniając, że można liczyć na ludność Camdless-Bay. – Tak samo jak ja, – rzekła, – tak i oni wszyscy, raczej wrócą do niewoli, aniżeli mieliby opuścić plantacyą i swoich dobroczyńców. Jeżeliby chciano użyć względem nich przemocy, umieliby bronić swoich praw!… Pozostawało już tylko czekać powrotu Jamesa Burbanka i Edwarda Carrola. Do owego dnia, to jest do 1-go marca, flotylla federalna mogła już dopłynąć na wysokość latarni na San-Pablo i być gotową do zajęcia ujścia rzeki Ś-go Jana. Konfederaci potrzebowaliby wtedy wszystkich milicyj dla odparcia ich; władze Jacksonvillskie bezpośrednio zagrożone, nie byłyby już w stanie doprowadzić do skutku swych pogróżek względem wyzwoleńców z Camdless-Bay. Rządzca Perry, według codzienne zwyczaju zwiedzał rozmaite warsztaty i pracownie miejscowe. On także zauważył dobre usposobienie murzynów. Nie chcąc tego przyznać, widział jednak, że chociaż zmieniło się ich położenie, byli, jak dawniej, gorliwi w pracy i wierni rodzinie Burbanków. Co się zaś tycze odparcia siłą wszelkich przeciw nim zamachów pospólstwa Jacksonvillskiego, byli na nie stanowczo zdecydowani. Ale według pana Perry, który bardziej niż kiedykolwiek upierał się przy idejach, sprzyjających niewolnictwu, te piękne uczucia nie mogły być trwałe. Natura, myślał on, musi, prędzej czy później, upomnieć się o swoje prawa. Zaledwie ci nowi wyzwoleńcy zaznają niezależności, sami powrócą do niewoli; zejdą napowrót na wyznaczony im przez przyrodę szczebel drabiny stworzeń, pomiędzy człowiekiem a zwierzęciem. Tak rozmyślając, spotkał się on z owym pyszałkiem, Pygmalionem, który jeszcze głupsze miny strojąc, niż poprzedniego dnia, chodził z głową zadartą do góry i z rękami założonemi w tył. Widać było, że został wolnym człowiekiem i że już więcej pracować nie będzie. – Dzień dobry, panie Perry; rzekł on dumnie. – Co ty tu robisz próżniaku? – Przechadzam się. Alboż niemogę próżnować, kiedy już nie jestem nędznym niewolnikiem i kiedy mam w kieszeni akt wyzwolenia! – Któż cię będzie odtąd żywił, mój Pegu? – Ja sam, panie Perry. – W jaki sposób? – Jedząc. – Ale kto ci będzie dawał jeść? – Mój pan. – Twój pan!… Czyś zapomniał, głupcze, że teraz nie masz pana? – Nie, nie mam i mieć nie będę i, pan Burbank nie wygna mnie z plantacyi, bo, niechwaląc się, jestem tu potrzebny. – Przeciwnie, wypędzi cię! – On mnie wypędzi? – Z pewnością. Póki należałeś do niego, mógł cię trzymać, chociażeś nic nie robił, ale teraz wypchnie cię za drzwi i zobaczymy, co ci przyjdzie z wolności, biedny głuptasie. – Widocznie, ta kwestya nie przedstawiła się Pygowi z tej strony. – Jakto, panie Perry, rzekł, – czy pan myśli, że pan Burbank byłby dosyć okrutny, żeby… – To nie okrucieństwo, – odpowiedział rządzca, – tylko wyniki konieczności i logiki faktów. Zresztą, czy się to zgadza z wolą pana Jamesa, czy nie, z polecenia komitetu Jacksonvillskiego, wszyscy wyzwoleńcy będą wygnani z terytoryum Florydy. – Więc to prawda? – Zupełna prawda i zobaczymy, jak sobie poradzicie, niemając już pana. – Ja nie chcę opuścić Camdless-Bay! – wykrzyknął Pygmalion… Kiedym wolny… – Tak!… wolny pójść w świat, ale nie wolny pozostać tutaj; radzę ci więc upakować tobołki. – Gdzież ja się podzieję? – To już twoja rzecz. – Bądź co bądź, jestem wolny, – rzekł znowu Pygmalion. – Podobno mało ci z tego przyjdzie, – zauważył pan Perry. – Więc niechże mi pan powie, co mam robić? – Co masz robić?… słuchaj uważnie i staraj się mię zrozumieć. Jesteś wyzwolony, prawda? – Tak, panie Perry i, jakem to już powiedział, mam akt wyzwolenia w kieszeni. – A więc… podrzej go!… – Nigdy! – Nie chcesz… w takim razie, jest tylko jeden sposób na to, żebyś mógł zostać w kraju. – Jaki? – Zmienić barwę skóry, głupcze! Zmień ją, zmień! Jak się zrobisz białym, będziesz miał prawo zostać w Camdless-Bay, nie wcześniej. Pan rządzca, uradowany daną nauczką próżnemu Pygowi, ruszył w dalszą drogę. Pygmalion zadumał się zrazu. Widział on, że dla pozostania w miejscu, mało tego, że przestał być niewolnikiem; trzeba jeszcze, żeby był białym; a jakże, u dyabła, zrobić się białym, jeśli natura dała nam hebanowo-czarną skórę? Wracając do oficyn, Pygmalion drapał się tak niemiłosiernie, że o mało cała skóra z niego nie zeszła. Około południa, James Burbank i Edward Carrol powrócili do Castle-House, niezauważywszy nic niepokojącego od strony Jacksonville. Okręty stały na zwykłem miejscu: jedne przy tamie portu, inne na środku kanału. Jednakże po drugiej stronie rzeki panował pewien ruch: kilka oddziałów konfederatów ukazało się na lewym brzegu Saint-Johnu i zmierzały one ku północy, w kierunku hrabstwa Nassau. Zdawało się, że Camdless-Bay, nie jest jeszcze zagrożone. Przybywszy na kraniec bulwaru, James Burbank i jego towarzysz skierowali wzrok na pełne morze. Ani jeden żagiel nie pokazywał się na toniach wód, ani jedna smuga dymu nie wzbijała się z parowca w powietrze. Nic nie zdradzało obecności lub zbliżania się eskadry. Co się zaś tycze przygotowań do obrony na tej części wybrzeża florydzkiego, to nie istniały wcale. Nie było tam ani bateryj nad brzeżnych, ani szańców; nie zrobiono nic dla zabezpieczenia bulwaru. Gdyby się pojawiły federalne okręty, bądź u przystani Nassauskiej, bądź u ujścia rzeki Ś-go Jana, mogłyby wpłynąć bez przeszkody. Tylko latarnia morska na Pablo była zgaszona; ale to mogło jeno w nocy utrudniać wpłynięcie flotylli. Z takiemito wiadomościami panowie Burbank i Carrol wrócili na śniadanie. W ogóle, okoliczności nie były groźne. W Jacksonville nic nie zapowiadało bliskiego napadu na Camdless-Bay. – Co mię zatrważa, – powiedział pan Stannard, to że się jeszcze nie ukazują okręty komandora Dupont. Nie mogę zrozumieć tego opóźnienia. – Ja także, – dorzucił Edward Carrol. Jeśli ta flotylla puściła się na morze onegdaj z zatoki Saint-Andrews, to powinna być teraz na wodach Fernandiny. – Pogoda nie sprzyja od kilku dni, – odpowiedział James Burbank, – może więc wiatry zachodnie zmusiły Dupont’a posunąć się na pełne morze. Ponieważ wiatr uciszył się, dziś rano, nie zdziwiłbym się… gdyby jeszcze tej nocy… – Oby cię nieba wysłuchały, mój drogi Jamesie i, oby nas wsparły swoją pomocą, – odezwała się pani Burbankowa. – Panie James, – zauważyła miss Alicya, – kiedy latarnia na Pablo nie pali się już, jakim sposobem flotylla mogłaby dzisiejszej nocy dostać się na Saint-John? – Na Saint-John byłoby rzeczywiście niepodobieństwem, moja droga Alicyo, – odpowiedział Burbank; – ale zanim federaliści targną się na ujścia rzeki, chcąc się stać panami kolei żelaznej Cedar-Keys, muszą pierwej zagarnąć wyspę Amelia, a potem miasteczko Fernandina. – Nie przypuszczam, żeby statki komandora Dupont popłynęły w górę rzeki prędzej jak za trzy lub cztery dni. – słusznie mówisz James, – odpowiedział Edward Carrol, – i mam nadzieję, że samo wzięcie Fernandiny zmusi Południowców do odwrotu. Może nawet milicye opuszczą Jacksonville, nieczekając przybycia kanonierek. W takim razie, Camdless-Bay nie byłoby już zagrożone przez Texara i jego adherentów… – To bardzo możliwe – odrzekł James Burbank. Niech tylko federaliści stan na terytoryum florydzkiem, – będzieto dostateczne dla naszego bezpieczeństwa. – Niema nic nowego na plantacyi? – Nie, panie Burbank, – odpowiedziała miss Alicya. Mówiła mi tylko Zerma, że murzyni wrócili do swoich zajęć w warsztatach, fabrykach i lasach, i że gotowi poświęcić się co do jednego w obronie Camdless-Bay. – Obyśmy nie potrzebowali wystawić na próbę ich poświęcenia. Jeśli się nie mylę, to ci łotrzy, którzy się przemocą narzucili uczciwym ludziom, umkną z Jacksonville, jak tylko federaliści pojawią się we Florydzie. Jednakże, miejmy się na baczności! Stannardzie, zwiedzisz, po śniadaniu, z Carrolem i zemną tę stronę plantacyi, której grozi największe niebezpieczeństwo? Nie chciałbym, mój drogi przyjacielu, żebyście, ty i Alicya, byli mniej bezpieczni w Castle-House niżeli w Jacksonville. Doprawdy, nie darowałby sobie tego nigdy, żem was tu ściągnął, gdyby rzeczy wzięły zły obrót. – Mój drogi Jamesie, – odrzekł Stannard, gdybyśmy byli zostali w domu, prawdopodobnie, władze dopuszczałyby się obecnie zdzierstwa na nas, jak na wszystkich przeciwnikach niewolnictwa. – Cokolwiek bądź nastąpi, panie Burbank, – dodała miss Alicya, gdyby tu nawet było większe niebezpieczeństwo, czyż nie lepiej, przetrwać je razem? – Masz racyą, moja droga córko; – odpowiedział James Burbank. Jestem pełen nadziei i sądzę, że Texar nie zdąży nawet uskutecznić wyroku, wydanego na nas. Od południa do obiadu, pan Burbank wraz ze swymi dwoma przyjaciołmi, zwiedzali rozmaite baraki, gdzie im towarzyszył pan Perry. Przekonali się oni, o doskonałem usposobieniu murzynów. James Burbank zwrócił uwagę rządzcy na gorliwość, z jaką nowi wyzwoleńcy wzięli się nanowo do pracy: nie brakowało ani jednego. – Tak!… tak!… – odpowiedział Perry. Zobaczymy, jak teraz będzie wykonywana robota – Ależ, mój Perry, ręce tych poczciwych murzynów nie zmieniły się razem z ich położeniem. – Jeszcze nie, panie James, ale wkrótce spostrzeżesz pan, że to już nie te same ręce… – Cóż znowu, Perry! – wesoło odparł Burbank. Chyba zawsze będą miały po pięć palców, a więcej trudno od nich wymagać. Skończywszy przegląd, James Burbank oraz jego towarzysze, powrócili do Castle-House. Wieczór przeszedł spokojniej, aniżeli poprzedniego dnia. Ponieważ nie doszła żadna wieść z Jacksonville, zaczęto przypuszczać, że Texar zrzekł się doprowadzenia do skutku swych pogróżek, albo że mu czasu nie starczy na spełnienie takowych. Pomimo tego, przedsięwzięto na noc wielkie ostrożności. Perry i dozorcy, urządzili patrole na krańcach plantacyi, a w szczególności nad brzegami rzeki Saint-John. Murzynom polecono cofnąć się za palisadę, w razie popłochu, poczem postawiono straż na galeryi zewnętrznej. James Burbank i jego przyjaciele luzowali się kilka razy, dla przekonania się, czy ich rozkazy zostały punktualnie spełnione. Słońce już się ukazało, a żaden wypadek nie przerwał snu mieszkańcom Camdless-Bay.